The Musical of Life (Or is it?)
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Something strange has been happening in the universe ever since the return of those who disappeared because of the snap. People are acting strange. Including Clint Barton's wife Laura. She's left him for another man. Oh and then theres the singing. And why does he feel he has these strange new feelings for Wanda Maximoff?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Shipping Wars, Summer Bingo, and Seriously Important (Not) on Monthly Challenges for All.**

**Shipping Wars - Clint Barton (Hawkeye)/Wanda Maximoff (Scarlet Witch) aka Scarlet Archer, Summer Medium 2 List (Musical!AU), Word Count: 844.**

**Summer Bingo - 1B blue/Word Count 844.**

**Seriously Important (Not) - Stacked with: Shipping Wars, Summer Bingo**

**Individual Challenge(s): In a Flash, Click Bait It, New Fandom Smell (Avengers), Metahuman MC, SHIELD MC, Ethnic and Present, Hola, Bonjour, Jambo, Shipmas**

**Representation(s): parody of a rom-com, with random cracky silliness thrown in for fun**

**Bonus Challenge(s): N/A**

**Tertiary Bonus Challenge(s): N/A**

**Word Count: 844**

**I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my Avengers parody story The Muscial of Life (Or is it?).**

Clint Barton can't believe it. How does someone find someone else when they are supposed to have been snapped out of existence? That's all that goes through his mind as he sits across from Laura and **him.** It was like the beginning of some very bad rom-com, and he knew the really bad ones Laura used to make him watch all of them, and all he could do was shake his head trying to understand what was going on here.

"What?" he asks dumbfounded that she'd even consider talking to him so public a place about this. They had after all wanted to keep their private lives that. Private.

"I'm leaving you for Jordan," Laura says once again breaking Clint's heart in two. "We met while we were wherever it is we were…."

He tunes her out because he doesn't want to hear the story of how his wife fell in love with another man, apparently, for the second time. He can see that she's still talking but that doesn't matter to him now. Getting up as though to walk away from him, as though out of nowhere, Clint breaks down into song.

The song that he sings to her is a parody of Rude by Magic but he's tailored it to mirror the situation he's found himself in now. He doesn't know how or why.

"Saturday morning, jumped out of bed," he sang as he looked at her agony clear on his face as he continued,

"To find you missing.

Was sick with worry.

Out of my head."

Laura's telling him to stop now and looking around them like any minute everyone in the restaurant's attention would be on them. He doesn't care anymore. He continues on with his song.

"Why you got be shrew?" he sings loudly and off key looking straight at her. "Don't you know I love you. And what about our brood?"

Laura stands up and slaps him in the face. "Jordan wouldn't do something stupid like this," she hissed at him. "Come on, babe, we're leaving." She walked off motioning for Jordan to follow her without further comment.

The young blond man looks between Laura's retreating back and Clint. "Dude," he laughs, "she's pissed, man." After one more call from Laura he smirks at Clint before running off with a "Later, dude" thrown back for good measure.

As though by some magical force making her show up Wanda walked into the restaurant at that moment. He didn't even know the Sokovian girl was able afford the food here but then again he wasn't either.

As though she was being pulled in his direction, Wanda found herself walking towards Clint Barton. It was strange how everyone was looking at him like they were in some sort of movie scene.

"What's going on here?" Wanda asked looking around the restaurant. The people with their faces turned towards them like any moment something big was about to happen. "Why are they all looking at you?"

"I don't know," Clint whispered. "I also don't know why I just sang my feelings about my impending divorce either." He claps his hand over his mouth. "Or why I just told you that?" He looks around to see all eyes on them now. "Let's get out of here. This place is starting to freak me out."

Wanda nods as Clint takes her hand. She feels an explosion of butterflies she'd only ever felt with Vision before. But that doesn't mean anything. After all this was real life, not a movie. People don't fall in love in real life like they do in movies. The instantaneous sort of butterflies in your stomach, can't think sort of thing.

As they exited the restaurant a girl across the street was heard to be singing "Here's my number. So call me maybe." to a boy she was handing a piece of paper.

"Is it just me or has there been a rash of singing going on here?" Clint asked looking towards another man who was singing about walking his dog down the street.

A woman was singing the blues about burning her husbands birthday cake and needing to buy a new one before he got home that night. A small girl was singing about her pet kitten.

Wanda smiled as she sang along with the little girl. The song was pretty cute and sounded awfully familiar from somewhere.

"Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur," the girl sang as she pet her ginger haired kitten. "Happy kitty, sleepy kitty, pur pur pur."

"We have to figure out what's going on here and fast," Clint tells her taking Wanda's hand and pulling her towards his car. He's pretty sure she's still singing the Soft Kitty song as she follows him.

############################################################################

He drives them to the only place he knows they'll find answers. Avengers tower. The doors to the elevator open to reveal that the only person in house today is Captain America. But if Clint was hoping for an end to the singing he's going to greatly disappointed.

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my Avengers parody The Musical of Life (Or is it?). Next chapter will devel into Clint and Wanda bonding over some research. And Captain America singing somewhere over the rainbow. And surprise confession from Black Widow which will blow everyone away. Until next time.**


End file.
